The name's Harry, Harry Rosenblatt
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: What if Harry had grown with a different Aunt and cousin? Knowing the hating of magic of Petunia, Dumbledore decided to leave Harry with the youngest of the Evans's sisters, not knowing Margaret already had a pretty big problem to care about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**Sincé my series TMAF got deleted, I decided to make a HP-FB crossover with a different angle. I'm not sure about this so let me know if this could work...if I get 2 reviews I'll publish the next chapter.**

**H. E. B.**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.

Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years ;in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be, the same was with her other sister, Mrs. Rosenblatt.

And this is the sister who'll start this story. Margaret Rosenblatt nee Evans was a nineteen-year-old woman. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and a kind smile. She also had a secret, but it was not like Petunia, in fact, she was very fond of her older sister, Lily, as well as her brother-in-law, James, and her nephew Harry.

That secret was huge, but it had left her with something very loved for her, or more specifically someone. The result of her secret relationship and marriage that had ended with the birth of her now one-year-old son, Duncan.

A grey Thursday, when Margaret woke, is when our story starts. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. She left Duncan with Laura Patel, a friend of hers and left to work. As a single mother, and a nineteen-year-old, she needed a job. Waiter in a local restaurant. She walked towards her job. It was on the corner of the street that she noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. She stopped, looked at the cat and saw it had strange marks round its eyes. She smiled and continued walking.

As she was almost there, she couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. They were whispering excitedly together.

She arrived in Leo's Restaurant feeling uneasy. She and the clients saw the owls swooping past in broad daylight, they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime, thought Margaret smirking.

At the end of her turn, she'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until she passed a group of them next to the baker's. She caught some of the words they were saying:

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"

Margaret stopped dead. She turned to the group as if she wanted to say something to them, but she thought better of it. People would suspect.

She was still so worried that she walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," she said, as the fatty lady stumbled and almost fell.

It was a few seconds before Margaret realized that the woman was wearing a violet cloak. She didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, her face split into a wide smile and she said in a joyful voice, "Don't be sorry, my dear madam, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

"You-Know-Who gone? What? How?" Margaret asked hurriedly, but the woman was already gone. She was left there, fuming.

As she spotted her house, the first thing she saw -and it improve her mood - was the tabby cat she'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on her garden wall. She was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. She smiled, petted the cat and walked inside the house.

"Duncan's already in bed, Maggie." Laura said when she spotted her. She was a tall, thin woman with short hair and glasses.

They chatted for a while, and when Laura left, Margaret sat to see the evening news:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.

"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!

Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Margaret sat frozen in her armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... She hurried to write a quick letter to Lily, just to see if she was allright. Then she went upstairs to bed. She peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.

Margaret went to bed and fell in an uneasy sleep, thinking that her sister and her family would be allright, they had to be…

She was woken in the morning by the voice of his son.

"Mommy!" Duncan screamed inside the crib. "Mommy! Up! Up!"

Margaret moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled at her son.

"Hello Duncan." She said. Duncan didn't answered.

"Mommy! Up!" he said impatiently.

"Why?" she asked tiredly, it was six in the morning. But the answer of her baby made her wake quickly.

"Hawwy! Hawwy here!" Duncan screamed.

Margaret didn't know how Duncan knew that, or why she went downstairs, she had a feeling. She opened the door and looked down. A bundle of blankets was on the doorstep. Margaret gently picked it up. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead she could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. She also picked a letter that he had. The baby awoke at that moment. Green eyes looked at her, and she smiled at her nephew.

"Hello Harry."

* * *

**First chapter...review please!**

**Ideas needed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two reviews, so as I promised, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

She immediatly entered back home with Harry in her arms.

"Let's see, he's a day older tan Duncan so he must be one year and three months." Margaret muttered. She looked into Harry's diaper to see if he needed a new one, went to the bedroom and put him into Duncan's crib. The fair-haired baby looked at the dark-haired one.

"He my bro'er Mommy?" Duncan asked innocently.

"He's your cousin." Margaret said distractedly. "If he's hungry he will let me know." she thought. "I have plenty of baby food, and Harry also need somewhere to sleep in...althought he will have to sleep in Duncan's crib for a while. Duncan's clothes should also fit him, and I should go to the doctor to see if Harry's alright..." Only then she caught herself going into mother hen's mode. Then she remembered the letter. With trembling fingers, she opened the envelope and started reading it.

* * *

Laura didn't know what to expect when she recieved Margaret's urgent call. She didn't tell her anything, but her friend seemed very distressed. At a lack of a better plan, she decided to go to her house.

"Maggie what hap...?" the sight of her friend's tear-strained face cut her short. She walked inside the house hestitantly.

"Laura, do you remember my sister, Lily?" Margaret asked softly. Laura nodded.

"Well, this morning I woke up feeling uneasy, and then Duncan started screaming the name of his cousin, Harry. I never told him about his cousin! I went to the door, and I found this..." she trailed off, guiding her to the bedroom. Laura looked inside the crib and her eyes widened.

There were not one, but two babies playing "tug of war" with a blanket. One was fair-haired and one was black-haired. When they noticed her looking, they looked at her and smiled identical childish smiles.

"What happened?" Laura asked softly as they watched the black-haired, green-eyed boy snatching the blanket away from the other boy's grasp.

"He is my nephew Harry. When I found him, I put him in Duncan's crib and then called you. They seem to get along pretty well." Margaret smiled a bit. Then she looked at her.

"I also found this." she handed Laura what seemed to be a letter.

_Dear Margaret_

_First of all I want to tell you that I am very sorry about the late happenings in your family. I am just as sorry as you are about the loss of your sister. They were really good people. Maybe I am able to cheer you up a bit. As you are reading this letter, you will also have seen that little baby. He is Harry, your nephew. You lost your sister but got a son. _  
_Be a good mother for him. As soon as he turns eleven, he´ll get another letter from us and will go to the school of wizardry and witchdraft. _  
_When he is old enough, tell him about his history and that his parents died in a fight with the most evil person of the dark side. _  
_Yours sincerely _  
_A. Dumbledore_

Laura started shaking with rage. How that Dumbledore could give such horrible news in a letter? Margaret already had a big problem to care about! To her shock, Margaret seemed almost recovered from her sister's death. Realization struck Laura like lightning: it was the same when Belloc left, she had been devastated, but it was Duncan what mattered. Now it was Harry.

"Why it is always you?" she asked. "How can he expect you to care of another child?"

"I'm glad that Dumbledore left Harry with me. Petunia and her whale of a husband would hate him. Also, Duncan would like a brother." she smiled at the two babies. "You know all this stuff about documents and such." she started looking at Laura. "That's why I called you. I want to adopt Harry legally."

"I...I don't see why not" started Laura, completely impressed with Margaret's ability to cope with terrible news. "We'll have to get to work then. Barnes will have a seizure when he get to know about this." she laughed.

"Seems like being married and having a son didn't help with his crush. Maybe having two will help." she said looking at her soon-to-be son.

* * *

A couple of hours later when Harry was dozing upstairs, cuddled against Duncan, Barnes arrived to the house, having been called by Margaret, slamming the door behind him. Laura and Margaret came rushing out of the living room

"What do you think you are doing slamming the door like that, we've got babies asleep."

Just after Laura had spoken Barnes heard Duncan crying from inside the living room, " I think you mean a baby." he said correcting her.

"No I'm talking about the babies that were sleeping", Margaret replied

"Since when have you have two babies?" Barnes questioned

"Since this morning" Margaret replied shortly.

"This morning"? the man questioned. Laura and Margaret rolled their eyes.

"Yes, my sister Lily's baby" Margaret replied tiredly. "Laura can you go and calm the boys?" she asked her friend, only to have her already rushing to the bedroom.

"Why the hell have you got her baby"? Barnes yelled. It was enough of a problem Margaret having the child of the King of the Kaiju, but now she had ANOTHER child as well?

"Because she's dead", Margaret shouted between gritted teeth.

"Dead"? Barnes whispered taken aback.

"Yes dead, her husband is as well", Margaret said softly.

"How did it happened?" Barnes questioned, seemingly without realize this might be a painful topic for Margaret.

"Some dark wizard called Voldemort came to the house and just killed them" said Margaret trying not to cry

"He's not staying here, that Voldemort might come here and kill you as well" Barnes said in a worried sort of voice.

"Something related to Harry made him vanish, so he's not a problem. And even if it was, I can take care of myself, Barnes, and I will take care of Harry." Growled Margaret

"You don't have to. Ever heard of a little thing called adoption woman"? Barnes shouted at Margaret. She saw red, Barnes was showing one more he was coldhearted. When he found out she was pregnant, he had suggested that the pregnancy should be terminated. That caused Margaret to punch him, giving him a broken nose and a concussion after his head hit the floor.

She would react the same way if Barnes suggested put Harry with another family.

"Yeah, I have heard of it. And it's what I'm going to do." Margaret replied triumphantly. Barnes looked, to say the least, confused.

"What?" he asked. Margaret smiled even more.

"I mean…" she started, knowing this would make uproar, "That as soon as it can be, Harry won't be Harry Potter. He'll be Harry Rosenblatt."

* * *

**This one is over...review please!**

**The next chapter is going to be with older Duncan and Harry, when Margaret explains their origins to them**

**Is that okay with you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the third chapter. Please review!**

* * *

_This is not a good day_, Margaret thought looking out the window, seeing the rain falling heavily. She heated two cups of milk for her sons in the microwave and waited for them to get up.

Five years had passed since Harry was found on the doorstep, and things had changed quite a bit. After Margaret saved enough money they could move to another house in a safer neighborhood. Barnes didn't bother her with asking her out, why was that, Margaret had no idea, but she suspected of the six-year-old boys.

"Hi Mommy." She suddenly heard a voice behind her. She wheeled around and looked down, a hand clutching her chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" she said.

"Always?" a different voice said innocently, coming downstairs. "Hi Mommy." He greeted her. She smiled faintly.

"Hi Harry. And hi to you too." She told the blonde-haired boy who had scared her.

"It was Duncan's idea." Harry said while sitting on his chair. Two brown eyes opened wide.

"Wasn't just mine." He retorted angrily, imitating his 'brother'. Margaret tried to hide a smile.

It had been always like that, the one do something and them blames the other. Duncan and Harry got along really well, and despite Duncan's short-temper, he hadn't had many fights with his 'twin'.

Harry was an exact copy of his father, James. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. Those eyes were Lily's. He wore round glasses. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. That is, because Margaret had decided not to tell them anything until they ask. That included Harry's past and Duncan's dad.

Duncan had a pointed face, orange skin, blonde hair, and sparkling eyes. Margaret was painfully aware of how much Duncan resembled his father. She could easily read his eyes when he got angry. When his eyes were brown, there wasn't a problem, when they were amber, it meant that his temper was coming to surface, but when his eyes changed to yellowish green with pupils like slits, it was when his temper got the better of him.

Harry hadn't done any accidental magic yet, and Duncan didn't have any signs of his Kaiju side showing yet, so Margaret supposed she wouldn't have to tell them anything until they got older.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

After they had breakfast, Duncan and Harry went to school. It was two days after "Mother's Day" and they were really excited to give something to their Mom.

That mood had changed when they went back home.

* * *

They were both silent and quiet, their eyes unusually grave. Although Margaret had asked then what had happened, they didn't answer until they got home. They sat on the couch, looking at her so intently that Margaret felt unnerved. Then Duncan started talking:

"We were drawing a draw to you, when Troy Adams, (who had been bothering Harry earlier) said: _Who are you making that draw for, if your Mom doesn't exist?_ All of us fell mute."

"And I told him: _Are you mad? I have got a Mom!_ But the weird thing is when Miss Celia scolded him, she seemed nervous," said Harry. "She told him: _What did you say to Harry? How's that he doesn't have a mom?_ And Troy said: _It's true! Harry's adopted! My Dad told me!"_

"Mom, what does 'adopted' means? It's a bad word?" Harry blurted out.

"What did he mean by _Harry doesn't have a Mom?_ It's strange, he knows you." Duncan frowned in confusion. Margaret sighed.

"Adopted is not a bad word. You see, in the world are lots of families who want to have a baby, but can't make one inside their bodies. So, as there are a lot of children who haven't got parents, they adopt one of them. Adopt means raise a child like it was your own." She finished, mentally preparing herself for the avalanche of questions.

"Also, there are women who have their biological children (that's how they are called the children that are formed inside the bodies) and adopt one." She added

"W-Wait, so why Troy told me I was adopted?" asked Harry, who seemed to be putting two and two together

"Should I go?" asked Duncan, sensing the tension. Harry frantically shook his head, and Margaret didn't have the heart to tell him so.

"Harry," she started, taking a deep breath. "you are not my biological son." Harry's eyes seemed to be about to pop out of his head.

"I am not you Mom, but your Aunt," she continued not to lose courage, "I adopted you when your parents, James and Lily, died." She was about to continue, but Harry interrupted her:

"James and Lily Potter? Weren't they our Uncle and Aunt?" he asked confused. Margaret nodded patiently.

"Yes, they were, but they were also your biological parents." She said. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Harry Potter…" he mumbled, and then shook his head. "I like more Harry Rosenblatt." He smiled a bit. Duncan, who hadn't spoken a word, looked troubled.

"When did you adopt me, Mom?" he asked. Margaret smiled a bit.

"No, sweetheart, me and your Dad made you." Strangely, Harry perked up at this, and walked upstairs to his room. When he was reaching the stairs, he stopped.

"Mommy?" he called and Margaret looked up at him. Harry smiled. "You are still my Mommy." Then he made signals to Duncan "Your turn, little brother." Then he walked up.

Margaret was amazed by two things: One, it had to be true adopted children resembled their adopted parents in different ways that usual, in this case, she thought, Harry with her ability of coping with terrible news. Two, now it was Duncan who was staring up at her…and he had remembered when she mentioned his Dad…it looked like her most feared talks were going to happen in a row. Duncan looked even more troubled.

"Mommy, when you were waiting for us, we were late, remember?" started him. Margaret nodded. "Well, me and Harry were talking about…you know, Troy and such, and when Harry was ranting, his books began floating!" Duncan said amazed.

_Oh my freaking God_, thought Margaret. Accidental magic. Harry's first. That was happening way too fast.

"It's called accidental magic, Duncan." She said. Duncan's eyebrows went to his hairline. "Your Aunt and Uncle were a witch and a wizard; they started doing magic when they were little, like you and Harry. Then, when they were eleven, they got a letter of a magical school, and they went. It seems like Harry's a wizard, too." Margaret chuckled at the comical wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression of Duncan. The boy knew his Mom would never lie to him...

"WHAT?!" Harry's voice startled them. He was sat on one of the steps. Margaret smiled.

"You are a wizard Harry."

Harry seemed to be in shock. Then he smiled mischievously and chuckled a bit, looking at his brother.

"You are a wizard Duncan." Harry declared. "He made that fire appear when he freaked out when he saw my books floating. Wicked!" Harry laughed at the memory.

Margaret was feeling close to fainting. Duncan, a wizard? How was that possible? And he had made fire appear? _Damned Belloc's genes_, she thought with dismay. Maybe she could make this seems like accidental magic as well.

"Strange, when I touched the fire, it didn't hurt, it felt good." Duncan said confused about that fact.

Or maybe not.

"Is that similar to accidental magic?" asked Harry, the light of mischievousness in his eyes.

"No!" Margaret said immediately. Knowing Harry, if she said 'yes' he would be trying that at the first opportunity. "No…it's not." She looked at Duncan. "The fire doesn't hurt you because of your Dad."

"What my Daddy has to do with this?" Duncan asked completely confused.

Duncan listened to his Mom launching into an explanation of a strange story, a impossible story: That his Dad was actually Belloc, the King of the Kaiju, that he had left shortly after Duncan was born, that it explained his powers. That Duncan wasn't human. Not fully, anyway.

"Why did he left?" Duncan asked. Margaret blinked. Of all the questions Duncan could make, she didn't expect that one.

"I…I don't know." She muttered sadly. Duncan nodded, and without a word, went to his room.

His Dad had left him. That was the only thought in his mind. He didn't care about all the other stuff, what he really want to know is why did he left. An horrific doubt popped in his mind.

_What if he left because of me?_

It seemed impossible, but…his Mom had say he left when he was born… was it because he didn't love him?

Tears starting falling down his cheeks as he sat on his bed, not noticing Harry looking at him concerned.

_Where are you?_ He thought. _Where did you go?_

"Duncan, are you crying?" Harry's voice broke his thoughts. He knew Harry had been listening.

"I just wanted him to love me." Duncan whispered, more tears falling. Harry hugged him.

_**"I**_ love you." But Duncan shook his head.

"That's not enough." Saying those words, he broke down completely and started crying.

* * *

**That's it. More of this coming son. Review!**

**The 'That's not enough' wasn't referring to the cuantity. Try to discover the symbolism!**

**H. E. B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated! I have been extremely busy and I caught a cold a few days ago!**

**Okay so there it is!**

* * *

TIME SKIP, THE TWINS ARE NOW ELEVEN

"You have your trunk?" Margaret knelt down on her kitchen floor and placed her hands firmly on each shoulder of her sons.

Harry and Duncan nodded.

"And your pets?"

"Yeah Mom." Duncan assured her, showing her Harry's owl Hedwig in her cage and his black pup Demon.

" All of your books?"

"Yes, mom," Harry mumbled.

"How about your cauldron? Your telescope?"

"Mom," Harry rolled his eyes, while Duncan chuckled "We've packed everything. We're ready to go."

"Maybe I should have taken that blonde's advise in Diagon Alley, brought a broom and smuggle it in my trunk somehow." Thought Duncan, completely unaware that he had spoke aloud.

"Duncan, dear," Margaret called for her youngest son's attention. "I'm terribly sorry, but the list specifically says that no brooms are allowed for first years."

"But why not, Mom?" Harry begged. "Can't you please talk to Dumbledore? I'm sure he'd agree."

Margaret was unwavering. She still knelt on the ground, but the power in her voice made her appear taller than both Harry and Duncan. "Dumbledore would most certainly not agree, Harry, and it's wrong of you to think that he'd make an exception for you. No broom. Now, you said you were ready. We should be off to King's Cross."

* * *

"So where is this Platform Nine and three quarters?" asked Duncan, trying not to be left behind as is brother and mother were a bit away from him.

"You'll see. If I remember correctly, it has to be…"

At that moment a group of people passed just behind them and they caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"

Harry and Duncan swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.

Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him — and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them, Duncan quickly following him. They stopped and so did the Rosenblatts, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." Margaret then smiled and approached the woman.

"Hello Molly, remember me? Margaret Evans?" she said. The woman, Molly, looked at her in confusion before her face brightened in remembrance.

"Of course, Lily's sister!" Molly said. "Such a long time… Those are my children."

"I'm Percy." Who looked to be the oldest boy said.

"I'm Ron." A boy tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose said. Duncan supposed he was the younger of the boys.

"I'm Ginny." The little girl said

"We're Fred-" said another boy

"And George-" another identical continued

"Weasley." They finished together. "Also known as Gred and Forge or the Weasley twins." Harry and Duncan looked at each other and smiled.

"We're Harry-"

"And Duncan-"

"Rosenblatt, AKA Harcan and Dunry or the Rosenblatt twins." They grinned cheekily. "So,how do you get into the platform?" asked Harry.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now."

"Er — okay," said Harry. "Cm'on Duncan" he called his brother, who wasn't looking convinced.

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. Duncan and Harry looked at each other.

They started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash —

He kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. He looked at Duncan and grinned. They had done it.

They kept on walking until they found an empty compartment. Harry dropped his trunk and grinned at Duncan.

"Show me how strong you are, little Kaiju."

"One more comment like that and you won't be able to move for a week." Duncan growled before putting Hedwig and Demon inside and then trying to push the trunk into the train's door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Harry tried to help, but no avail.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the Weasley twins.

"Yes, please, George" Duncan panted.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, Harry's and Duncan's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Er…" said Harry. His mom had told him he was very famous, and he had seen it in Diagon Alley, but it still bothered him.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "My surname is Rosenblatt, but I got this when I still was a Potter."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

Coming, Mum."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

" 'Oh, him?' Really?" asked Duncan in amusement.

"Shut up, Halfhuman, and let's go find Mom." Grumbled Harry. Duncan snarled at him. He hated those nicknames. They hopped off the train where they found their mother and the Weasley family. Margaret was explaining to Molly why Harry had the surname Rosenblatt while everyone in the Wizarding World known him as Potter.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum— geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got some fink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Know the feeling, mate, it's social suicide." Harry moaned while Margaret chuckled.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Duncan noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —" Duncan snorted at this shown-off

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

Duncan, Harry and Ron chuckled, while Margaret hide a smile

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.

Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"The same to you, Harry James Rosenblatt." Said Margaret sternly to the raven-haired. "And you, Duncan Belloc Rosenblatt, try to socialize, don't let the insults get to you and-"

"And don't get into fights, yeah Mom, I know." Duncan completed her sentence. In others schools he was always catalogued as a freak because of his orange skin and his shyness. Being his brother, Harry was one too.

"You'll write me, right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Every day if you want." Margaret smiled.

"Well, maybe not _that_ often." Duncan smiled back.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the two boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye.

Harry watched their mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Duncan and Harry grinned to each other, they felt a great leap of excitement. They didn't know what they were going to — but it had to be better than others schools they'd been in.

"We're going to Hogwarts." said Harry

"Yes, we are." Duncan grinned back

* * *

**So...Hate it? Love it? Why? REVIEW! Constructive critisism welcomed!**

**Your favorite dark-eyes,**

**H. E. B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Anyway here is it!**

* * *

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat in front to Duncan. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"So…are all of your family wizards?" asked Duncan trying to make conversation.

"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." Said Duncan distractedly, trying to prevent Demon from chewing his pants.

"Nah, not really." Shrugged Ron. "And why did you say you were twins?" Duncan and Harry laughed.

"Well, we are family…" started Duncan

"I am just a day older than him…" Said Harry

"And we are always together. That's why." They finished. "And we can also twin-talk too."

"Wicked." Ron smiled.

"So how do you cope with three wizard brothers? I can barely stand Raven." Duncan asked.

"Five brothers" said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. Demon jumped on the seat and stared at it, and Duncan grabbed him, just in case. Ron gasped.

"Blimey, that's a Grim puppy!" he said. Duncan raised his eyebrows.

"No, it's an energetic black dog." He retorted.

"No, mate, the Grim, death's omen. My Uncle Bilius saw one and died twenty four hours later!" explained Ron. "They are Dark creatures."

Harry and Duncan looked at each other. Talk about prejudices…

"He's a harmless puppy. He's Mine. Being cataloged Dark doesn't make you bad, being cataloged as Light doesn't make you good. Threstals are Dark creatures, but they don't harm humans. It's prejudice that gives them that image, like if you get sorted into Slytherin, you are automatically evil." Ranted Duncan. Harry was, to say the least, impressed of his brother. A doubt stuck his head like lightning. _What would Ron think if he discovers Duncan scaly little problem?_

"But Slytherin are evil." Argued Ron.

"Your point?" asked Harry. "If I was sorted into Slytherin, would you turn your back at me?" Ron shook his head, apparently understanding.

"So, back to your rat…" said Harry. Ron remembered what he had been talking about.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Duncan didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl.

"Tell me," he asked. "Why all the Wizarding World is afraid of saying Voldemort?" Ron flinched.

"It's not the name, it's the person behind it. You know all the things he's done." The twins nodded. "People are still afraid of it."

"We just never knew why you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying them a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. He smiled, remembering when his mother told Duncan and him about the sweets Lily used to send her along her letters. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" said Duncan

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Duncan had taken out a lumpy package. He shot his brother a pleading look as his stomach rumbled. Harry understood immediately. Duncan went to the corridor to eat his meal without questions. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Where did he go?"

"Needed some time with himself. Duncan's a lone wolf at times." Harry smiled. Some minutes later they saw Demon entering the compartment with a toad in his mouth.

"Demon, that might be of another student!" said Harry, grabbing the toad as Duncan entered and sat down.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much. Demon almost ate a student's toad, and I got a Dumbledore card of the Chocolate Frogs" grinned Harry

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

"May be this?" Duncan asked holding the toad. The boy smiled as he grabbed it.

"Trevor!" he cried. "How did you find him?" he asked. Duncan ran a hand through his hair.

"Err, actually Demon was showing us his hunting skills." he said embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, he isn't hurt. It's a bother to find, really. He keeps getting away from me. Oh, and I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Rosenblatt."

"Duncan Rosenblatt. Maybe you should consider getting a leash." Smiled him.

"Yeah, maybe." he sais as he turned to leave. Ron took the twins' attention again with Scabbers

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. It was a girl. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"I have found him. Duncan's dog it's really a good hunter." Smiled Neville. The girl wasn't listening, she was looking at Ron's wand

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er — all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast hysterical laughter came from Duncan and Harry, who were laughing so hard that they had to lead in each other for support.

"S-Sorry Ron…it's just…it…'s hilarious!" Duncan gasped between laughter.

"Yeah…" Harry gasped removing his badges off his eyes. Neville chuckled and the girl's mouth twitched upwards.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl, her lips twitching in amusement as she watched Duncan. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Duncan Rosenblatt." Said the fair-haired

"Harry Rosenblatt." Chuckled Harry, unfortunately running a hand trough his hair, making his scar visible. Both Neville and Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, he had the scar, get over it." Said Duncan before neither of them could say anything.

"You are Harry Potter!" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. He now knew it. He did NOT like his fame.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"My surname is Rosenblatt." Growled Harry at her. Hermione changed the subject

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

"Wait, Hermione!" called Duncan before she could leave. "Can you lend me those extra books someday?" he asked, ignoring Harry's glare.

"Sure." She smiled, and then left.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. Duncan frowned; it was obvious that the girl was trying to socialize.

"Oh c'mon, she's not that bad." Argued Duncan

Ron threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean; You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Duncan, trying to take

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry and Duncan stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

The compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville, or Hermione this time.

Three boys entered, and the twins recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Maybe" said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"The name's Harry, Harry Rosenblatt." Harry growled at him.

"Bond, James Bond." Smirked Duncan

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger.

Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

""You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. "And, my surname is Rosenblatt." Duncan smiled.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up, trying to hold Duncan back.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Duncan, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feel like leaving, Bond. We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Demon had bit him in the hand— Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle hit Demon repeatedly and he finally released him, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Duncan picking up Demon.

"My dog stopped some jerks to bully us" said Duncan, smiling at Hermione. "Nothing important"

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Hermione, I just explained you…" Duncan started

" Demon has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He, Duncan and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves, Duncan was shaking with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles.

The ride to Hogwarts had no troubles, aside for that little scare in the lake…

Harry let out a startled yelp as he saw something huge moving under the water.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Hagrid chuckled.

"That 'ould be the Giant Squid." He said. Harry's eyes resembled saucepans.

"I'll…I'll better wait until we reach land. The dry, good, _safe_ land." He muttered as Duncan tried his hardest not to laugh.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**So...Hate it? Love it? Why? REVIEW! Constructive critisism welcomed!**

**Pop question: Would you like the twins in another house? Why?**

**Your favorite dark-eyes,**

**H. E. B.**


End file.
